Love Drug
by CandyHeart18
Summary: Runo Misaki is a transfer student from other country. During her first day of school in America, she encountered the Campus Prince of the school.
1. Chapter 1

**PAnn: I'm back guys! I know I should be updating my other bakugan fanfic but, I'm kind of in a mood here to start another story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PAnn doesn't own Bakugan…..**

XxXxXxX Chapter 1 XxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxX

"Lady Runo, the breakfast is already served." One of our maids informed me so I could go down to eat breakfast.

"Don't worry, I'll come down later. I'll just finish some things. You can leave now."I said. She closed the door of my room and I brushed my hair slightly. I picked up my bag and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad."I greeted them.

"Good morning, Runo."My parents both replied.

"So, roasted beef for breakfast. Yum!" I said.

XxXxXxX Time Skip XxXxXxX

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad!"I said before stepping inside the car.

XxXxXxX Time Skip XxXxXxX

I stepped out of the car and went straight at the faculty room. I'm a transfer student so I have to know what and where my section is.

"Ms. Kaime? Is Ms. Kaime in here?"I asked the other teachers in the faculty room. And also there was a brown-haired guy in the faculty room too.

"Oh, there you are Runo! Nice too meet you."Ms. Kaime said.

XxXxXxX Dan's POV XxXxXxX

"Mr. Kuso, you have already done so many offenses in all your school year here in our school. Today is the first day of school and you already committed another offense. , I hope you this will not happen again."Mr. Alvarez scolded me.

"_Who cares committing so many offenses in this school? I'm the bad boy of this school and as long as I can remember, I'm the most famous guy here in school and also, they call me the "Campus Prince". _I thought to myself.

Then a blue-haired girl entered the faculty room and was looking for Ms. Kaime, my adviser this school year. She looks familiar but as long as I can remember, I haven't seen her here before.

"You can leave now, Mr. Kuso. You're already getting into my nerves, next time, you'll be suspended for a week."Mr. Alvarez said.

I left the faculty room and went straight inside the classroom. When I stepped inside the room, all the girls gathered around me, I gave them a stay-away-from-me look then after a minute, they vanished all in front of me.

"You're still the same, Dan."Shun said.

"Shun, Marucho, what are you doing here?"I asked them.

"We're classmates this school year, Dan."Marucho said.

XxXxXxX Time Skip XxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxx

Ms. Kaime said that she will accompany me to the classroom. She told me to wait outside the room not until she told me to enter the room.

"Good morning class. We have a transfer student today. So try to be nice to her okay. You may come in now."Mr. Kaime discussed.

I entered the room and stood in front of the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Runo Misaki and pleased to meet you all." I said, while slightly bowing down the half of my body.

Then, the boys (except Dan, Shun and Marucho) started to gather around me in just a minute.

"Hello cutie." A boy said.

"Hi, can I get your number?" Another boy asked.

"You're so sexy, you know." Another boy said.

"CLASS, SIT DOWN!" Ms. Kaime shouted.

"Okay, after your introductions, your seat will be beside that brown-haired boy since the seat beside him is empty."Mr. Kaime said.

When I went to my seat, it feels like that all the girls eyes were on me.

_This day, sure is going to be a long day._

XxXxXxX Music Subject XxXxXxX

"Okay, it's your turn now to play the piano, Ms. Misaki."My music teacher said.

I sat on the piano seat and started to play a soft music by using the keys. I closed my eyes to feel the music more. After I play, the class started to clap their hands as loud as they could. I still haven't talk at my seatmate the whole time.

XxXxXxXxX Lunch Break XxXxXxXxX

I sat under the tree to eat my lunch and to hide from the boys who are chasing me awhile ago when I saw someone sleeping on one of the branches of the tree.

I heard him soundly sleeping so I ate my lunch there silently. 10 minutes later, I received a text message from my Mom.

_To : Runo Misaki _

_Runo, your father and I are leaving today for work. We'll have to go to Tokyo for some company business. I hope you could understand us. We'll be staying at Tokyo for 2 weeks so we are so sorry for not telling you this earlier. Love you._

_From: mom_

"Great, now I'm going to be left at the house with the maids."I whispered to myself.

Then I received another message.

_To: Runo Misaki_

_The maids and the others are going to have a 3-day day off. So, please take care of our mansion._

_From: Mom_

"Now, this is the hell of the day."I said in a low voice.

"You're noisy you know."A voice of a man said. Then, a brown-haired guy jumped down from the tree.

"Who are you?"He asked.

"Are you deaf or something? I introduced myself to the whole class awhile ago and you're asking me right now WHO I AM?" I shouted.

"Don't you know me?"He said.

"Why? Do you think I care? I'm leaving." I picked up my lunchbox and when I was about to left him there….. He grabbed my wrist and when I try to break free, He just held it tighter.

"Hey, what are you doing?"I yelled.

"No one talks to me like that before especially the girls so how dare you shout at the 'Campus Price' of this school." He replied.

"Then I'm your worst nightmare."I said. When he freed me, he said something at me.

"Then, I'm your worst nightmare too."He said. He grabbed me once again and placed one of his hands around my waist and the other one behind my head. His lips crashed on mine. I tried to break free but he held me tight. When he successfully inserted his tongue inside my mouth, I panicked. I tried to break free again but it was no use. After 3 minutes, we parted away.

"Why the hell did you do that?"I yelled at him, blushing.

"Come on, don't deny it. I know you enjoyed the kiss."He said, smirking at me.

"You stupid…"I started but he cut me off.

"It's Dan. Dan Kuso."He said.

"You're already getting into my nerves, Kuso."I said, while getting ready to punch him anytime.

"Oops… correction, I think you mean, I'm already getting into your heart, Runo."He said. "And also, don't call me by my surname, I allow you to call me by my first name." He continued.

"Tomorrow, I have a big surprise for you, and I'm sure you'll be too surprised."He said with a smirk on his face.

"Remove that smirk on your face, jerk."I replied.

RIING!

"Let's go back to our classroom now, Sweetie." He said.

"You jerk!"I yelled.

XxXxXxXxX Next Day XxXxXxXxX

When I arrived at the school, all the students were staring at me. _Do I look weird today? Do I have something on my face?_

Then one of my classmates ran on me.

"Runo, you've got to see this!"Rika said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Follow me."She replied.

When she dragged me at the bulletin board…

"So, what's so good about the bulletin board?"I said.

"Look at the top left part of the Bulletin Board."She replied.

When I look at the left part of the Bulletin Board, I stared in horror.

There as a picture of me and Dan kissing. I think the photography club captured this photo. Oh my gosh, what's happening right now. Then I saw Dan and 2 other boys following behind him heading to me. Dan stopped on his tracks and looked at the bulletin board.

"Look, Sweetie, you're already famous because of me."Dan said.

All the eyes of the students were on us so I felt a little awkward.

"I-Is t-this your stupid surprise, Kuso?"I said.

"I told you that you should call me by my name, Runo."He said.

"Whatever."I replied.

"No, this isn't my surprise for you. I will announce what it is later."He said with a smirk on his face.

"Announce?"I was puzzled.

"Hey, all of you gather at the field exactly 9:00 am later. If one of you is late or one of you didn't appear, you'll feel y infinite wrath. Understood?"Dan said to the crowd.

"YES!"They all replied.

"Especially you Runo, make sure you're not absent later because that will be the time I'm going to announce my surprise for you."He said.

"Who told you I'm going right there?"I said.

"Trust me, I know you're not going to regret if you go there."He said while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Who told you that you are allowed to….."I shouted at him angrily when the crowd started murmuring.

"This is a mess, A BIG mess."I told myself._ Oh Julie, It seems like Dan replaced you in teasing me._

XxXxXxX Time Skip XxXxXxX

RING!

When the school bell ringed, all the students ran to the field to line up. There were only 10 minutes left before 9:00 am.

_Who cares if I don't go there? I'm not afraid to you Dan Kuso. You'll never control my life._

5 minutes passed….

I sat on the bench and started to eat my snacks when….

_ Misaki, go at the field right now. _I heard someone speaking on the microphone of the speakers. That stupid…. You cannot force me to go there.

2 minutes passed…

"Hey, I told you to go there, ."I heard a voice from behind said. When I turn around, I saw Dan walking towards me.

"Who told you that I'm going to go there?"I said.

"Do you want me to do the easy way or the HARD way for you to go there?'He said.

_What does he mean in HARD way? Darn it! You're dead to me later Dan Kuso._

"Neither."I replied. I stood up from my seat and started to leave him there when Dan carried me bridal style.

"Hey, put me down!"I yelled at him.

"This is the easy way I'm talking about. So do you want me to do the hard way, ?"He said.

I silenced.

XxXxXxX 9:03 am XxXxXxX

"So, is everyone here?"Dan asked. The crowd replied "YES!"

"So, I want you all to know that Ms. Misaki and I….."Dan started.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"I whispered at him.

"This is my surprise for you. So keep quiet."He replied.

"I want all of you to know that Runo Misaki is already my girlfriend."He said.

_Runo Misaki is already my girlfriend….. Runo Misaki is my girlfriend…. _These words echoed in my ears.

"Your what….!"I yelled at him.

"Who told you I'm your girlfriend? And what's the proof?"I asked.

"So, you want proof? Let me show me all show you."Dan said.

He walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist and his face is going closer at me.

Then after a second, His soft lips touched my juicy lips. He didn't move any single muscle and his eyes are shut. I tried to push him away but he is really too strong for me. That kiss lasted for 2 minutes.

My face is red like tomato and I saw Dan with a smirk on his face. My second kiss was stolen again by the same person.

XxXxXxXxX End of Chapter 1 XxXxXxX

**PAnn: So is this too much for chapter 1? Please rate and review! If there is any errors, please tell it to me right away. **

**PAnn means Princess Ann.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAnn: Thanks for the reviews! I'm cheered up by your reviews so much. I'll try my best to make the story better. This is the recap:**

_Recap_

_He walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist and his face is going closer at me._

_Then after a second, His soft lips touched my juicy lips. He didn't move any single muscle and his eyes are shut. I tried to push him away but he is really too strong for me. That kiss lasted for 2 minutes._

_My face is red like tomato and I saw Dan with a smirk on his face. My second kiss was stolen again by the same person._

_End of recap_

XxXxXxX Chapter 2 XxXxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxXxX 12:30 pm XxXxXxX

"What did you Dan!"I yelled at him.

"What? Aren't you happy that your boyfriend is the campus prince? After all, you're the Campus Princess since yesterday."Dan replied.

"What? Campus… Princess?"I asked him.

"Haven't you seen on the school's bulletin board, the article posted right next to our picture. You are the new Campus Princess of this school."Dan said.

"So what? What is the connection of being me as the Campus Princess and you as you call yourself 'my boyfriend.'?" I questioned him, while crossing my arms.

"So you still don't know, do you?"Dan replied.

"What do you mean?"I was puzzled by his answer.

"Just forget what I have said. This week's Saturday, wear your school uniform and go here at school before 8:00 am. Don't be late."Dan said.

"And why do I have to?"I asked.

"Didn't you know that the Campus Princess and Campus Prince is always the cover of the school's magazine and we always have photo shoot every Saturday?"Dan replied.

"What do you think of me, A transfer student or not?"I asked him because he looks like he already forgot that I'm new here.

"So, are we going to eat or not?"Dan said.

"I'm going to eat by myself."I said.

"You are not going to eat by yourself, you're coming with me."Dan said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the school.

"Hey, it's still school time you know. We are not allowed to leave the school."I said.

"Just forget the rules and regulations, we are going to eat together today."Dan replied.

"Don't mess up with me, Kuso. I'm not a hard headed like you."I said.

"Yeah, I know."He replied.

After walking for 10 minutes, we stopped in front of the famous restaurant. **(A/N: I don't know what to name for the restaurant so It's all yours to name it.)** We entered the restaurant and started eating.

"What is your order, ma'am, sir?"The waitress asked.

"I'll just have a salad."I said.

"Are you on a diet? You're just going to eat a salad."Dan asked.

"Whatever."I replied.

After we ate at the restaurant, we left and returned to school.

"You should be thankful Kuso. We arrived here on time for the next subject."I said.

XxXxXxXxX After School XxXxXxXxX

I changed my clothes and wore a blue tank top and black mini skirt.

Ding Dong! The doorbell ringed. I opened the door and saw that it was Dan. I was about to slam the door but he stopped it b his foot.

"Damn you, Kuso."I said.

He smirked. "What are you doing here?"I asked.

"I want to know what is my girlfriend doing at home and it looks like you are just alone here." He said.

"I'm not. The maids and the others just took a 3-Day day off and my parents are having a work outside the country."I replied.

"Are you letting me in?"He asked.

"No, just leave."I said.

"So, you're not letting these girls in to?"He said.

"Girls?"I asked.

I saw a two girls standing behind him and they are Julie and Alice.

"JULIE! ALICE!"I said, hugging her.

"Hey Runo, so how are you already?"Alice asked.

"Fine, but not so fine"I said.

"Are they your friends?"Dan asked.

I nodded.

"So, who's this cute boy?"Julie asked.

"He's not cute Julie."I said.

"So, if he is not cute, does that mean, he is handsome?"Julie asked.

"Neither."I replied.

"I'm Dan Kuso, Runo's girlfriend."Dan said, introducing himself to them.

Gosh, Julie will start to overreact now.

"RUNO, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU ALREADY GOT A BOYFRIEND IN JUST A WEEK!"Julie shouted.

"Julie, I can hear you, you know."I said.

"Sorry."Julie said.

"She's already my girlfriend since yesterday."Dan said.

"I haven't agreed."I said.

"But the whole school already knew that you are my girlfriend because of that picture."Dan said.

"What picture?"Alice asked curiously.

I blushed and told them "Just forget the picture."

"You want to see the picture?"Dan asked.

"Dan, don't show it to them!"I yelled at him.

"Okay, my girlfriend will be furious in no time."He said with a smirk on his face.

"Julie, Alice, just go inside the house and I still have to talk with this jerk."I said.

"Okay, Runo, whatever you say. Have fun with your boyfriend." Julie said, teasing me.

"Are you saying something Julie?"I said, getting ready to kill her.

"Relax, Runo."Julie said.

They entered the house and started to talk to Dan.

"So, you really want to solo me, Runo. I already knew from the start that you like me."Dan said.

"Who told you that I want to solo you?"I said.

"Tell me the reason why you are telling to everyone that we are lovers."I said.

"You already asked that earlier."He replied.

"Just give me the answer."I said.

"So you want some answer?"He asked, while getting closer to my face.

My face turned to crimson red.

"Because I….." He started.

"Y-You what?"I asked nervously.

"Because I'm not going to tell you."He said.

I fell down, anime style.

"You JERK!"I said.

"It's already late so I'm going to leave now. Don't worry Runo, you're going to see me after the next 12 hours. Bye."He said, while planting a kiss on my cheeks.

"Who told you to do that!"I yelled.

Then he left.

XxXxXxXxX 9:20 pm XxXxXxXxX

"Julie, what are you looking at?"I asked her because she's been staring at the camera for a long time.

"So, you want to see Runo?"She replied. She handed me the camera and saw the picture of Dan kissing me on the cheeks.

"When did you capture this photo?"I asked.

"Awhile ago, before he left."Julie said, giggling.

"You're dead to me Julie!"I said chasing her. She started running and I started to get a net to catch her. She's going to be my little puppy's dinner.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."She said.

"So Alice, I'm curious, what are you and Julie doing here?"I asked them.

"We missed you Runo and we asked your parents if we could stay here for awhile and go school with you."Alice explained.

"Really?"I asked. They nodded.

"Starting when?"I asked.

"Tomorrow" Alice said.

"Well then, goodluck for tomorrow. I can't go with you tomorrow because boys will start to chase after me and I don't want both of you in it too and also I'm sure Dan will dragged me out of the school again. I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow for dragging me out of the school earlier and stealing my….."I said.

"Your what?"Julie asked.

I was going to say "For stealing my first and second kiss." But if I told Julie about it, she'll lost her mind again and start teasing me. I don't like it when that happens.

"Just forget it."I said.

XxXxXxXxX Next Day XxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning!"I said, greeting Julie and Alice.

"Good morning."Alice said.

"Are you going to walk with me to school or you're going earlier than me?"I asked

"We're asked by our advisers to come early to class because we still have to talk about something."Alice said.

"Well, see you later. Bye!"I said before they left.

XxXxXxXxX 7:15 am XxxXxXxXxX

"Class starts at 7:30 so I better hurry."I told to myself while running down the street. My driver is on the day off and I don't know how to run or start a car and it's not allowed at school for students to park their own car there.

After 3 minutes, a car stopped in front of me and it almost hit me.

"Hey, watch where you are going."I said.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I was just about to ask you If you want to ride in my car and go to school together."Dan said while stepping out of the car.

"Sorry but I'll rather walk to school by myself than going with you."I said.

"You leave first then. Just fetch me later to school."Dan said to his driver before the car drove off.

Then Dan started to follow me to school.

"Why did you do that?"I asked.

"Because people might think I'm not a good boyfriend to you and let you walk you alone."He said.

"Who cares?"I said.

"I do."He said grabbing my hand and holding it tight.

"Let go."I said.

"No." He replied.

"Let go."I repeated.

"No."He repeated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Arrggghhhh….. enough of doing this Kuso! You're already getting into my nerves."I said.

"Look, my girlfriend is already furious."He teased. "You'll get frown lines if you are always like that."He continued.

"Why you-"I said but Dan cut me off by his kiss.

We parted away after a minute.

"What was that for?"I asked furiously.

"That is my morning kiss for my girlfriend. It's so unlucky not to have one from her. So Runo, aren't you going to give me my morning kiss?"Dan teased her again.

"Kiss you face, Dan."I replied.

We arrived at the school 7:25 and I saw Julie walking around the hall holding a picture.

"Hey, Julie, What are you looking at?"I asked.

"Want to know?"Julie said.

"I have a bad feeling about this."I told myself.

Julie showed me the picture.

"W-Where did you get that picture?"I asked nervously.

"I saw it on the bulletin board and asked the photography club if I could have a one copy of it."Julie said.

The picture she was holding is the picture that was captured of me and Dan kissing on the first day of school.

"Hey, Runo, aren't you going to your classroom? The bell is about to ring."Julie said.

"Then Dan appeared from behind and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!"I said.

"Let's go to our class room now. Bye Julie."Dan said.

We arrived at the classroom and walked to our seats.

I turned to Dan and saw him smiling.

"You have another bad idea for me, aren't you?"I asked.

"Well, let's see if it really is a bad idea for you."He said.

XxXxXxXxXxX End of Chapter 2 XxXxXxXxX

**PAnn: Sorry for making it so long. Promise, next time, I'll make it 6 pages only. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

"**WOW!"Runo exclaimed.**

"**So did you like my idea?"Dan asked her. Runo nodded.**

**XxXxXxX Other parts of the story skipped XxXxXxXxX**

"**I think the idea is not bad after all."Runo said to herself.**

**BANG!**

"**Huh? What happened?"Runo shouted and she ran out of her room**


	3. Chapter 3

**PAnn: Sorry for the late update. I just became a little busy these past few days so I nearly forgot to update my story. This is the chapter 3! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please R&R.

* * *

**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX Recap XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_We arrived at the classroom and walked to our seats._

_I turned to Dan and saw him smiling._

"_You have another bad idea for me, aren't you?"I asked._

"_Well, let's see if it really is a bad idea for you."He said._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX End of recap XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxX Chapter 3 XxXxXxXxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxXxXxX**

I rose up from my bed and entered the bathroom. I was still wondering why Dan wanted me to pack up my things.

**XxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxXxX**

_After I get dressed, I received a phone message from Dan._

_**(A/N: Dan: **__Italic__**; Runo**_: **Bold)**

"_Hey, wanna hang out with me?"_

"**Why would I?"**

"_Because you have to….."_

"**No"**

"_Yes."_

"**No"**

"_Yes"_

"**No"**

"_No"_

"**Yes"**

"_Gotcha!"_

"**What the heck! I'm not going to go with you Dan."**

"_You cannot take back your words."_

"…**.."**

"_Look, Ms. Misaki is quiet, how surprising."_

"**Stop bothering me, Kuso."**

"_Why can't you call me in my proper name? You're always saying my name Daniel, Dan, Kuso. Why can't you say only one name and why won't you stop calling me in my different names?"_

"**Who cares?"**

"_I care."_

"**Well, I don't, because you're doing that to me too."**

"_Is that so? tonight, I'm going to start calling you, Honey."_

"**Who told you I'm going to let you call me that?"**

"_Me"_

"**But I didn't."**

"_You can't do anything about that."_

"**Shut up and tell me the reason why you texted me."**

"_I was just going to tell you that you should pack your things before Saturday. We'll be going somewhere."_

"**where? And we have a photo shoot this Saturday, right?"**

"_I told the principal to move it. Just pack your things and I'll pick you up on Saturday."_

_**XxXxXxXxX End of Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxX Dan's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I dressed up and ate my breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, I received a phone call from one of my companions.

"Hello?"I answered.

"_All the things are ready, sir." The other line said._

"Good job. Now, just pick us up on Saturday morning. Bye."I said before I ended the phone call.

This is going to be fun.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxX Saturday morning XxXxXxXxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxXxXxX**_

I grabbed my bag and left the mansion. Without thinking, I forgot to bid goodbye to Julie and Alice and tell them that I'm going to leave.

I entered Dan's limousine.

"Hey, good morning, _Honey._"He greeted me.

"You made the morning not good, Dan. Stop calling me 'Honey' got that?"I told him.

"You're already getting furious,_ Honey."_He said that word again. I immediately smacked him up.

"That's a punishment for calling me 'Honey' and you'll get some more if you're not going to stop it."I warned him.

We reached the airport and my things was brought out and carried by his bodyguards.

"Where are we going, Dan?"I asked him.

He replied by his grin. I looked at him confusingly.

_**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxX In the plane XxXxXxXxXxX**_

The only sound you can hear now is the sound of the flying plane where we are riding.

"Hey…." I said to break the silence.

"Why are you so quiet there, Dan?"I asked. He's been so quiet all of a sudden. It's been just a week since we've meet but I've already known him so much and also, I've been used to his behavior _except the kissing part._ It's a big change he suddenly became so quiet and looks so amused while he stares the clouds from the window.

He turned his head to me and grinned. "Just wait for it, Honey."He said. I was puzzled.

_It seems that he have something for me. Crap. Why did I let him do this to me… Runo, you are so stupid!_

Wanna know why I call myself STUPID? Here's my situation, after we stepped inside in this plane, he forced me to sit beside him! We argued there for minutes and he successfully won the fight. Now, he's already holding my hand but not the way he held it before. Its not so tight that makes my hand hurts but it was proper. As if he held my hand with care. Honestly, I liked the way he held it.

That's why I call myself stupid. I'm not doing anything right now! Then…

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted.

"You looks you're thinking something seriously so my kiss might be able to help a little bit."He said with a smirk on his face.

You read it right, he kissed me but not on the lips, on my left cheek.

"You just made the problem more complicated!"I replied.

Finally, we arrived at our destination.

"WOW!" was the word I could only say after I stepped out of the plane.

The place is like a….. paradise!

Everything is so wonderful….. The white soft sand that tickles my feet, the chirping birds, the beautiful trees bearing with fruits, the wide blue ocean,….. EVERYTHING!

"Is this really your island?"I asked Dan who is watching me skipping around.

"Yeah, my parents gave this to me when I was 13 yrs. old."He replied.

"So, do you like it?"He asked.

"I don't like it, I LOVE it!"I replied with a smile on my face. Then I saw a trace of color pink on his face. I giggled.

I skipped around the island. It's more like a beach! After a few minutes, Dan managed to catch up so I slowed down because he looks a bit tired. He held my hand the way he held it while we were in the plane. I just let him do this time maybe because this is my way of saying thank you for bringing me here.

We went to the rest house hand-in-hand.

Dan accompanied me to my room and left me there.

The room was so big and the wind that enters the rooms is so cool and fresh. I dresses up on my beach dress and went out for another walk.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Here I am now, lying on the white sand while staring at the dark sky and the twinkling stars.

"Hey, dinner is already ready."Dan said, appearing behind me.

I was scared a bit so I almost shouted at him. "Will you try sometimes not to appear to me like that! You're scaring me."

"What are you staring at?"He said, ignoring my question.

"What do people usually watch during night time? Has your brain malfunctioned again?"I replied.

He just ignored my question and lie down beside me and placed his hands behind his head.

"So beautiful…."He whispered to me.

After that was a complete silence.

"Runo…."He said.

"Hm?"I replied.

"Answer my question, what is your ideal man?"He asked me.

I chuckled. "What kind of question is that?"I replied.

"I'm serious you know, just answer my question."He said, with a trace of pink on his face.

"Sorry, hmm… Let me think….. "I started.

"My ideal man is he should be a gentle and kind person not a brat like you."I continued.

"What did you say?"He said.

"Nothing…"I said, faking a smile.

"Honestly, I want someone who will love me for who I am. I want him to accept me, the real me."I said.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Dan's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Honestly, I want someone who will love me for who I am. I want him to accept me, the real me."Runo said.

_Well, I'm like that Runo, you just don't know it. I accepted you for who you are. Even though you are so stubborn and rude sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm already falling for you a bit by bit._

_I think you still don't know about the-_

"Hey Dan, are you okay?"Runo said, waving her hand in front of my face. "You've been staring at me for 2 minutes."

"Uh, sorry." I replied. I stood up and offered my hand to her.

"So, shall we go and eat now? we don't want the food to get cold, right?"I said. She nodded. She pulled my hand and I helped her stand up and we returned inside the rest house.

"WOW! Did you really cook all of these?"She said in amazement. Her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, do you like it?"I asked.

"It looks delicious so maybe it tastes delicious."She replied.

"So, why don't you taste them one by one?"I insist. She pulled one of the chairs and sat.

She started to taste them one by one and the result was "It's so good!"

I took the empty seat beside her.

"I'm glad you liked it."I said and I smiled at her. She stared in horror.

"What? Is there anything wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing, it was just…. I just can't believe that you are smiling and not smirking."She said.

_I think I'm changing bit by bit because of her._

"Well, you'll get used to it."I replied. I grabbed a fork and get a food and offered to Runo. She blushed and smiled then she ate the food I offered to her. We continued eating.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Runo's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I lie down on my bed and took a deep breath. "This day sure is a long day."I said to myself.

I dressed to my pajamas and went to sleep.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 2:17 am XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I was sleeping there in my bed when I felt someone was watching me and saw a flash of camera but when I fully opened my eyes, I saw nothing so I thought I was just dreaming so I shook off that feeling and returned to my sleep.

_** XxXxXxXxXxXxX Next day XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Hey Runo, wake up!"I voice said.

"Hey, Runo, wake up there."The voice said again.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dan in front of me.

"D-Dan, w-what are you doing here in my room?"I asked.

"I'm just going to tell you that breakfast is ready."He replied.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs, I'm just going to dress up."I replied.

"Okay."He replied before leaving my room.

I rose from my bed and get dressed. I went downstairs and went straight at the dining area.

_Isn't it that I should be the one who should cook for him? Well, I will just cook for him later._

I ate breakfast together with Dan and washed the dishes.

_I wonder what I should cook for him._

After washing the dishes I went straight to my room and stared at the beautiful scenery.

_I forgot, I should have brought the camera with me. Why did I forget it this time? It's a little disappointing._

I lie-down on the bed after a couple of minutes….

**BANG!**

"Huh? What's that?"I asked myself and I dashed outside the room.

When I reached the kitchen….

"….._cough….._ what …._cough…._ happened?"I asked.

"Sorry, I think I overcooked the food."Dan said.

_That's weird. Dan is good at cooking, It's impossible for him to overcook the food and make this room such a mess._

The place was so messy, almost of the food can be found lying everywhere in the room and some of the plates are lying on the floor. Dan can't do anything mess like this.

**__**

**

* * *

PAnn: sorry for the late update again. I hope you can forgive me. Please R&R**

**I can't reply all your reviews but I'll try my best to answer them all. Anyways, Thank you so much for the reviews because it gives me the energy to type a new chapter! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PAnn: Hi guys! Sorry for late updates, been a little busy these past days not because of school because of summer vacation. My family had a family vacation and visited our relatives. Sorry again. **_

_**This is Chapter 4 and please spare me if there is any errors.**_

_**Oooooooooo Chapter 4 oooooooooooO**_

_**Oooooo recap ooooooooO**_

_**BANG!**_

"_Huh? What's that?"I asked myself and I dashed outside the room._

_When I reached the kitchen…._

"…_..cough….. what ….cough…. happened?"I asked._

"_Sorry, I think I overcooked the food."Dan said._

_That's weird. Dan is good at cooking, It's impossible for him to overcook the food and make this room such a mess._

_The place was so messy, almost of the food can be found lying everywhere in the room and some of the plates are lying on the floor. Dan can't do anything mess like this. _

_**Oooooo end of recap oooooooO**_

_**- Runo's POV -**_

"Hey Runo, will you stop walking round and round. You're making me dizzy."Dan complained.

"Sorry."I replied.

"What are you thinking,Runo? Is there something wrong?"Dan asked worriedly.

"Nothing, It's not important at all."I replied. _It's better that he should not notice that I'm thinking that he is suspicious because of his strange actions._

"Well, wanna go some walk?"He asked, offering his arm to me. I accepted it and we walked around the beach.

- _**while walking -**_

"Paging Paging, Runo Misaki, are you still on earth?"Dan uttered. He noticed I was so quiet for awhile there and he tried to snap me out of my thoughts.

_Silence…._

"What do I have to do to this girl now, her mind is lost somewhere around the galaxy."Dan thought. "Wait, I have an idea."

SNAP!

After what Dan did, I snapped out of my thought, after I realized what he did to me I turned crimson red.

"Dan, why did you kiss me again!"I yelled at him. Yep, he kissed me not on the cheeks but on the lips.

"I don't have to say sorry for that, you're not on your senses for awhile and I can't think of any way to snap you out of it."Dan said. "And of course, I know you're already used to it and you're still enjoying it."Dan teased.

"I'm NOT!"I shouted at him.

"So, let me repeat it again and again until you're already used to it."Dan uttered with a smirk on his face.

"NO!"I shouted once again and I walked faster than he did.

Dan thought: _If she only knew the truth._

I thought: _That jerk really annoys me!_

Dan managed to catch up with meand we took a rest for a bit and rested on the soft sand.

I planned an avenged for Dan so I threw him some sand on his face.

"Hey, watch it out!"Dan said, removing some sand stuck on his face.

"That's a punishment for kissing me while I'm not on myself awhile ago."I replied.

"Punishment, huh? I think I'm in the mood now to play in your game, Runo Misaki."Dan uttered with an evil grin on his face.

"W-What d-do you mean 'play'?"I said nervously after those words sent chills on my spine.

He stood up and I stepped back. He started to chase me so I started to run.

"Dan, remove that evil smirk on your face, it's scaring me for some reason!"I shouted so he can hear it clearly.

I didn't hear his reply but he runs faster then before now that alerted me. After a couple of seconds, I felt an arm looped around my waist and dragged me backwards. I felt the heat in Dan's body that brought chills in my spine. Dan started to tickle me that made me laugh.

"Dan, _*laugh*_ stop _*laugh* _tickling me. *laugh*"I uttered while he tickles me.

I turned to him to make him stop but when our eyes met, I suddenly had an awkward feeling that I never felt before but I can say that it is a comfortable feeling. He then, suddenly stopped tickling me and stared at me. He didn't remove his arms looped around my waist instead, he pulled my body closer to his. I tighten my grip on his shirt and my heart started to pound faster and faster. My face started to heat up.

After a couple of minutes staring to each other's eyes, he started to move his head near to mine and we slowly shut our eyes. Then, his gentle lips touched mine again but this time, I didn't fight back.

I don't know what's happening to me but I suddenly kissed him back. My arms crawled on his neck and he tightened his embrace on my waist and deepened the kiss.

After some minutes we parted away to grasp some breath but he didn't removed his arms on my waist.

After I realized what I did, I flushed.

_W-what's happening to me? Why did I kiss him back? What is this strong feeling? I don't know anything now. I thought._

"I-I'm sorry."I said nervously, turning back to him.

He appeared in front of me and touched my left cheek. He straightly looked at me but I didn't look at him after what happened. That he uttered "So, are we going back to the house now?"

I nodded and he held my hand while we are walking.

- _**3:52 PM -**_

I lie-down on my bed then the thing that happened awhile ago flashed back on my mind again that made my face heat up again.

_Am I already falling for him?_ Are the words that entered my mind.

While walking around the balcony, I saw a strand of white hair and yellow hair.

_Are these… _

I started to suspect that something is not right in here, I went to the kitchen and saw an unwashed tea cups on the sink.

I asked Dan if he drank some but he replied NO.

Are there anyone except us living in this rest house?

- _**Dinner Time -**_

"Dan, isn't this too much for two people?"I said upon seeing the table full of foods.

"Uh…. Just don't mind the excess foods."Dan replied.

I wasn't comfortable to his answer but I started to eat dinner.

After eating dinner, I went to the living room and Dan followed. We sat on the sofa but there was a big silence so I tried to turn on the TV and when I was about to press the POWER…

"Stop" Dan said.

I stopped and turned to him. He looked at me seriously that made my heart beat faster again.

"O-Okay."I replied.

"Runo,…."Dan started. "What do you feel… about me?"He continued.

I blushed after realizing what he asked.

"Dan…."I uttered in a low voice.

"Answer me seriously."He said.

"Why are you suddenly questioning me like that?"I asked.

"Just answer me, Runo."Dan said.

When I looked at his eyes, I can see that he really is serious about asking me that. _What am I going to answer to him?_

"I…..I….."I started nervously. "I…."

He grabbed my head at stared at me again.

"I…"I said. Then I heard a loud thud from upstairs that broke the serious conversation.

"What is that?"I asked. When I was about to stand up, Dan suddenly pulled me.

"What are you doing?"I said.

"Don't worry about that, just answer my question."He said but I can see that he is alarmed after hearing the sound.

"I'll answer it later after I check out what happened upstairs."I replied. He released my hand and I went upstairs.

I saw an open door and entered the room but it's impossible to be the wind since the window is closed and the door is fully opened.

Then I heard murmuring voices behind the door.

"W-Who's there?"I uttered nervously.

_No reply…_

"Is anybody here?"I said.

_Silence…._

"Dan, is that you?"I said nervously.

_Silence…._

I grabbed the doorknob and suddenly….

**FLASH!**

The light blind my eyes that made me step backwards and trip and hit my head. Before I fainted, I saw many human figures walking towards me and then it was all dark.

- 3 hours later -

I can't open my eyes and my head still hurts after hitting my head on floor but I can hear voices talking with something. I forced myself to rise from my bed but still can't open my eyes coz' that just makes me more dizzy.

Then a warm hand patted my left shoulder and said "Are you already okay now, Runo?"

I could easily recognize that manly voice. It was Dan's.

Shortly after rising up from bed, I managed to fully open my eyes then I saw Dan and other people standing right behind him. My jaw dropped while staring in horror upon seeing those people.

"W-W-What are they doing here, Dan?"I asked nervously.

_Can someone tell me what's going on here?_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO End of Chapter 4 OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**PAnn: Sorry it's a short chapter since I'm in a little hurry. Well, sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings and don't forget to read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PAnn: Hi there! Sorry for the late updates, I'm still having a rough time to think of ideas. Don't worry, I'll try my best to finish this story. Your reviews give me the energy to make another chapter so keep reviewing it. I know that my English is bad but I'm trying my best to improve it. Please spare me for the wrong grammars and also the spellings.**_

_**Disclaimer: PAnn doesn't own Bakugan.**_

_Ooooooooooooo RECAP oooooooooooooooO_

"_W-W-What are they doing here, Dan?"I asked nervously._

_Can someone tell me what's going on here?_

_Ooooooo END OF RECAP ooooooO_

_**Ooooooooooo CHAPTER 5 ooooooooooo RUNO's POV ooooooooooO**_

"HEY! I'M ASKING YOU JERK! WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE?"I shouted.

"Uh…. How can I explain this….. Uh…"Dan uttered, twiddling his fingers.

I got mad after I saw Shun, Marucho, Alice and especially, my bestfriend JULIE. Dan didn't told me about having an unexpected guests. Somehow, I find it creepy because they are lurking around the house without me knowing. But I got angrier because Dan can't reply such a proper reason.

"Calm down, Runo. Don't be mad at Dan. We're the ones who insist to go here and follow you all."Alice said.

I lie-down again on my bed and turned my back to them.

"So, tell me….. what made you decide to follow us here?"I asked while Dan walked out of the room.** (A/N: you'll know the reason soon so continue reading.)**

"Uh, about that, scold Julie for following you all since she forced us to come with her all the way here."Shun stated.

"Hey, but you guys had fun seeing Dan and Runo having a lovey-dovey moment, right?"Julie reasoned.

Then, I started to show some black aura and fire behind me. They stepped back(excluded Shun) and are filled with fear.

"I'm going to beat you up right now until your last breath."I said, turning my hands to fists.

"R-Runo's on fire…."Marucho stated.

"Runo's scary."Alice said.

"Let's go escape now!"Julie yelled while starting to run.

The 3 of them started to run so I chased them.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!"I yelled.

SNAP!

I stopped on my track. "Did anyone of you brought some camera?"I suddenly questioned them.

"I did."Julie said.

"Let me borrow it."I said, going to Julie's room.

The others followed me and curiously asked "Runo, what are you doing to my things?"Julie asked.

I ignored her question and continued to what I am doing.

"Found it!"I said upon finding her camera.

"Hey wait, Runo! Don't use my things without permission!"Julie said trying to snatch away her camera.

"Wait! Let me see the pictures first."I replied.

After seeing those pictures I suddenly asked Julie.

"Julie, did you take solo pictures of me?"I asked.

"What? Why do you ask Runo? No, I didn't take any. I still haven't deleted some pictures too."Julie replied.

"Is that so? Sorry for messing up your things. I'm leaving."I said, while my bangs covered my eyes.

"Hey Runo, are you okay?"Alice asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."I replied.

Along the hallway, I'm still thinking about the flash of someone's camera while I'm sleeping.

_I wonder who did that. _

_**Oooooooooo NEXT DAY oooooooooooO**_

My phone rang that woke me up in the early morning so I got irritated and picked it up.

"Hello?"I said then I yawned.

"how's your stay there, my angel?"Mom replied over the phone. I rose up from my bed and went in the veranda.

"Mom, why did you call?"I asked.

"Why? Is it wrong to call my daughter before she gets married?"Mom replied.

I was puzzled. "What did you say? M-married?"I said.

"Don't you know? You and Dan Kuso are betrothed. I thought he told you about that." My mom said.

My eyes widened. "WHAT! Dan didn't mention anything like that. But, how did he become my fiancée?"I replied.

"Calm down sweetie, His parents and I have decided that you two should be married and be together."Mom stated.

"Mom, don't mess up with me with your company work! That and this are different."I replied.

"We know that but….."I cut her off and I said "I don't care about that marriage thing because this is all over. I don't care what Dan's parents would say, I just want you to stop ruining my life!"I said before I hung up the phone.

I threw my phone to the floor and I lie-down to my bed.

_What the heck is happening around here? Why does Dan have to hide that kind of thing from me? Argh, I hate this life._

_**Oooooooooo 8:35 am ooooooooO**_

After all what I knew today, I wasn't able to sleep or wink. I locked myself up in the room the whole time.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I didn't have the energy to reply today so I didn't ask who is behind the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_No reply….._

"Runo, I'm coming in."A masculine voce said.

The door opened only to see Dan entering my room.

"Runo, the breakfast is already served. Let's go down and have some."Dan said.

I turned my head away that got his attention.

"What's the matter Runo? Is something wrong?"He asked.

"Wrong? You're asking what's wrong?"I uttered.

"Runo, are you okay?"He said.

I turned to him and said, "My life is all okay until you entered my life! You really are a jerk, stupid, moron and a liar Dan Kuso to mess up my life."I said angrily.

"Runo, w-what happened to you?"He asked.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"What are you saying Runo!" Dan said.

"ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?"I yelled this time.

"Nothing" Dan lied.

"Really…"I uttered, my eyes turning teary. "Then, what is the meaning of us being betrothed? Why didn't you mention anything like that to me? Doing that means you're hiding that fact from me?"I said.

"Runo, I-"Dan started but I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear any explanations from you Dan. *_hiccup_* never again." I said before slamming the door.

I walked downstairs and grabbed the door handle.

"Runo, where are you going?"Julie asked.

I ignored her question and left.

_**Oooooooooooooo Dan's POV oooooooooooooooooO**_

I froze there for almost a minute.

_How did she know? But honestly, I should have told her the truth. What have I done? _

_**Ooooooooooooo Runo's POV oooooooooooooooooO**_

Right now, I'm here lost somewhere inside the forest. I didn't know that there is a forest here.

I think it's a bad idea that I took the right path than the left.

I can't scream for help since I'm too far from the rest house. I walked around the place and tried to find the exit when… BAM!

Someone hit me on the head from behind and knocked me unconscious.

- End of Chapter 5 -

_**PAnn: I apologize for updating such a short chapter but I thought of updating the story right away. I'm still gathering some ideas so please be patient. Please Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**PAnn: UH, Sorry, I totally forgot to update this story! I'm completely busy with my studies these past few weeks. I almost messed up but that's only 'almost' so I managed to pass! Hehe…. Here's that Chapter 6! Review please…. OOHH, I almost forgot, thanks for the reviews! I expect to get 50+ reviews after updating 1 or 2 chapters.**

**O . O CHAPTER 6 O . O**

**~ Dan's POV ~**

All the people left in the house can't stop thinking why Runo acted so weird awhile ago (excluded Dan).

"Hey, Isn't Runo taking so long to return. 6 hours have already passed but she isn't calling nor texting to us."Alice uttered.

Julie flipped her phone and checked something. "We are not out of range here so I think Runo could text or call us anytime."

"Could it be that something happened to her?"Alice said.

"No way!" Julie said worriedly.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

A cigarette smoke can be smelled all over the room. A man was seating on the office chair when his phone rang.

"Hello?"The man answered.

"_Boss, we already captured the girl. What should we do next?"a masculine voice said on the other line._

"Very good. Bring her here now."The man responded.

He hung up the phone and an evil laughed escaped from her mouth.

"Finally, the time has come for me to have my revenge."He said and continued his evil laugh.

**~ Runo's POV ~**

_A little girl with blue hair is playing a ball with a little brunette boy when a car park in front of them and kidnapped the girl._

"_Hey, what are you doing with her!"The little boy shouted at them._

"_HMMHPPFFFF!"The girl said while a black man covered her mouth and locked her arms so she could not escape._

_When the little boy tried to save the girl, he was pushed away by another man that caused him to lost his balance. _

_The men entered the car with the little girl and uncovered her mouth._

"_What are you doing to me!"The girl shouted angrily._

"_Let me out of here!"She said, tugging the driver's coat._

_The driver accidentally turned the steering wheel to the wrong way and they hit the guardrails. A loud screech can be heard from the car and a loud bump was heard next. _

_2 minutes later…_

_BOOM! The car exploded._

"HUH?" I said, upon waking up from the dream.

_Wha- What was that? Huh?_

I found myself lying on a bed while my hands and feet are tied while my mouth is covered by a tape.

_Who the hell did this?_

I struggled to cry for help but no one can hear me when I felt the ground floating.

_Wait, Am I on a boat?_

I tried to peek from the window beside me and saw a wide ocean outside.

_I think I'm on a boat and maybe I'm already far away from the island. I am really a stupid! I really should have took the other way._

O . O 5 hours later O . O

When I heard a lot of heavy steps making their way to here, I pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and a man came in.

"I think the chloroform was to strong for her. Maybe its okay, we can bring her to the place without problems."'The man said.

The man carried me on his shoulders and brought me inside a car.

O . O Back at the island O . O

**~ Dan's POV ~**

"That's it!" I said. I stood up and rushed to the door.

"Dan,where are you going?"Marucho asked.

I turned to him and said "I'm going to find Runo!" and then Ileft.

**~ Runo's POV ~**

"Well, well, well, look who's here?"A masculine voice uttered. The man looked at me and smiled, "Remember, little girl?"

I was confused by his statement.

"Who are you and why are you kidnapping me?"I shouted madly.

"Seems like our little kitten has forgotten us after we kidnapped her many years ago. " He said.

_Years….. ago?_ And that's when I remembered the dream I had before.

_FLASHBACK…._

_Before the car exploded, I managed to hide behind the driver's seat to avoid the impact but I didn't make it in such a short time. My head bumped on somewhere inside the car and the next thing I knew is, blood covering half of my face. I tried to open the doors but I can't open it with child strength. Luckily, when I tried to open the opposite door, it was easy to open since it was almost destroyed. I crawled out of the car when I was almost far enough, the car exploded. Some shattered parts were flying on the air and some crashed on my place. One heavy part of the car crashed on my head that caused me to lost my consciousness._

_When I regained my consciousness, I opened my eyes and saw myself lying on a hospital bed inside an empty room. I turned to my left and saw 2 adults. _

"_Honey, call the doctor now. Runo's already woke up!"The lady said. The man dashed for the exit._

"_W-Where am I?"I asked._

"_You're in a hospital sweetie." The lady said._

"_Who… Who are you?"I said._

_Her eyes widened._

"_Runo, what are you saying? I'm your mom." The lady protested._

"_My…. Mom?" I said._

"_You've been in coma for almost a month. You're bestfriend Dan already left for America last week ago."She stated._

"_Coma? Dan? What are you saying? I don't know you, any of you. I….I don't even know my name!"I cried._

"_Runo, could you be…"She started but she didn't finish it, she dashed for the exit and chased the doctor._

_-2 hours later-_

"_Doctor, what's happening to our daughter?"The lady asked worriedly._

"_I'm sorry to say this but the impact was too strong for her that maybe all of her memories were erased."The doctor stated._

"_No way!" The lady cried._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK….._

"Don't kid with me. I don't know you, I don't remember meeting you years ago."I protested.

"Then, do you remember your bestfriend Dan?"He asked.

"Dan? I'm not friends with him. I can't accept the truth but he's my boyfriend, no, my fiancée."I said.

"But, isn't he the boy my men shoo away back then?"He said.

"The boy…. Back then?"I wondered.

_Is Dan a part of my past?_

"Looks like the girl here has amnesia, she don't remember anything."The man said.

**- DAN"S POV -**

After hours of searching, I still can't find her. I checked everywhere, but nothing.

_Runo, where could have you been? I don't want to lose you again. Not this time I found you again._

Then, I unexpectedly found a slipper lying on the sand. It's Runo's. I tried to look for the missing pair but nothing. Then I sensed something bad.

_No way. It can't be. Could she have been…. Kidnapped again?_

_**- End of Chapter 6 -**_

_**PAnn: It's a short chapter but I'll try to make it longer next time if I have time. Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PAnn: Hi guys! I'm back again. Thanks for all your reviews. It really motivates me to do the next chapter. I'm thinking of extending the story cause we are nearly(maybe 3-5 chapters to go) in the ending but I'll make the ending of the story a very good one, promise. So keep your reviews coming!**

**And also, sorry for all my excuses every time I update very late. Because(another reason *rolling my eyes*) having a position in class officers are not easy, especially if you are elected as the president and vice-president, second, we have a pile of work not only in assignments and projects, meeting there and that, problem there and that…. EVERYWHERE! Ugh, honestly, It makes me tired all day and sometimes, I'm thinking of quitting of my position as the vice-pres. Well, here's the story!**

* * *

**- CHAPTER 7 -**

**~~~~~ DAN's POV ~~~~~**

1 hour and 32 minutes later, I received a phone call from Runo's mom. She told me about the letter she received this morning.

_We have your daughter, of course, it's still the same kidnapper._

_You already know what we want and if you don't, you know what will happen to your precious little angel._

_Don't worry, she's still okay, we just entertain her for awhile here._

_Meet us up tomorrow, exactly 3:00 sharp in the afternoon. _

_Go alone and make sure no one's with you or else, your little angel will die._

"No way!" I cried.

_Not again. He got her again. Damn it! I tried all I can do just to protect her, but now…. It all came to waste. Don't worry Runo, I'll come and save you…..Please wait for me….._

His heart raced and he is continuously sweating. "I'll go get her, Auntie. I promise. I'll not let them harm her. Tell my mom to fetch me here, I'll try to arrive there early as I can. Bye." And with that, I ended the call.

I quickly returned in the house and told everyone to pack their things up. I straightly went in my room and packed all my clothes and things. I checked my phone every 30 minutes to check if there are any news about Runo. Getting so worried, I made up my mind and went in Runo's room.

I opened the door slightly and grabbed her luggage and packed up her clothes which were left hanging inside the closet. When I was about to get the last set of clothes to be packed, a necklace slip and fell on the floor. I bent down and picked up the necklace. At first, I thought the necklace is so familiar but when I looked at it in a long period of time, I realized it was the same necklace that I gave to Runo when were still little.

_Looks like she hasn't thrown anything that I gave her before she got have that amnesia. This necklace… it brings back a lot of memories back then….._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."I said.

Shun appeared and informed me that the ride has already arrived. I prepared Runo's things and also got mine. We went overboard and returned to the city.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Runos' POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After that long conversation, they locked me up inside a room. Honestly, inside a very tidy room. Everything was on place and no dusts can be found anywhere. At least, they know how to keep the place clean.

I sat on the bed and thought about the things that _guy_ back there told me.

_Was Dan really a part of my past? _

I thought about it over and over again but I didn't get anything. Looks like my memories still haven't completely returned yet. At least, I've got some clues about my past, right? It's better than nothing.

_Dan, where are you now? Please hurry and find me….. I can't stay a little while longer here. I'm scared… Save me now… Dan._

Then I slowly drifted to a deep sleep, waiting for _him _to come.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx Dan's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

~3 hours later~

We arrived at the _–our- _mansion from the airport. When I stepped in the house, the first thing I saw was Runo's mother is sobbing because she's very worried about the condition of her child. Even me, wanted to sob but sobbing will not do anything. Her mother handed me the letter. I read it and crumpled it because it infuriated me. I even wanted to tear the paper into shreds but the place and the time were written there so I've got no choice but to crumple it.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx Runo's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Flashback…._

_A blue-haired little girl was playing around a wide space covered with green grass. She sat Indian style and played with her dolls. She started to make a noise when she failed to notice that a brown-haired boy is sleeping behind the tree._

"_Can you keep it down?"Dan complained, upon waking from his sleep._

_I paused for a moment and looked at him, trying to recognize him. _

"_You don't seem familiar so who are you? And why are you sleeping there and aren't playing with some kids?"I asked._

"_I'm Dan, I just moved here in the city temporarily and I'm not a little child that would play whenever I want to not like you." said the boy. _

_I scowled and stood up. I crossed my arms and said "You're a child too, you know."_

_He turned away and went back to sleep. _

_After an hour, I left him there, sleeping and went back home._

_4 hours later, rain started to pour down around the city. It was still afternoon so I was worried if Dan is already home. To make sure, I brought my umbrella and returned to the place where I went._

_I was hoping that he should not be around but when I looked behind the tree where he slept, he was there, sitting and freezing. He was so wet and his body is shaking._

"_Dan, are you okay?"I asked, going near him, and grabbing my hanky._

_I tried to dry him up with my hanky but he pushed me away causing me to lose my balance and lose my hold on the umbrella. The next thing I new is, I'm also slightly wet._

_I frowned and stood up. I walked up to him and said "Will you please stop acting cool? Is that how you treat people who worry like that for you? You're such a stupid jerk, Dan."_

_He looked at me and said "I don't care what people thinks of me. I have my own life and nobody's gonna control it, only me."_

"_Then you've met now the person who'll discipline you starting right now. I really wonder on how you made friends before you moved here."I said._

_He looked away. "I don't have."He said._

_I turned to him and said. "What?"_

"_I don't have any friends before I moved here. I never liked being with people especially with other kids. I don't like them."He said._

_There was a long pause after that but then, I moved toward him and dried him up with my hanky. _

"_Just sit there and let's wait for awhile until the rain stops. You might get sick."I said._

_He sat beside me and looked away._

"_Then let me be."I said._

_He was puzzled so I decided to explain it further._

"_Then let me be your friend. I'll be your first friend and I'll help you make new friends too."I said, smiling at him. Then I saw a slight trace of red on his cheeks._

"_Sorry."_

_I turned to him and asked. "What? Did you just say something?"_

"_I said I'm sorry for pushing you away awhile ago."He said._

_I smiled at his apology. _

"_No, it's nothing."I said. _

_When the rain stopped, Dan accompanied me to my house then he went back to his house._

_~Next day~_

_I knocked at Dan's door and waited for it to open. When the door opened, I saw Dan behind the door. _

"_What are you doing here?"He asked. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his house._

"_Hey!"He said._

_I turned to him and said. "We're going to make you have new friends."_

_I saw Dan turned away to hide his blushing face but I noticed that caused me to giggle. _

"_Let's go!"I said. Then we went with the other kids and played._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**PAnn: this chapter is all about how Dan and Runo met. (my own version, haha!) So please review but then again, sorry for late update. Really took me a long time searching for Investigatory project and typing the Phase I and Introduction. **

**Preview:**

_BANG!_

_Runo was startled by the sound of the gun. _

"_Are they killing someone?"she asked herself. She stood_

_up and tried to escape but the door was securely locked._

"_HELP ME! HELP ME!"_

**End of the preview.**

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON

l

l

l

l

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**PAnn: Well, after vanishing here in fanfiction for years... I'm back! Things just got busy so much lately and I didn't have any free time to check out my accounts. So, as an apology gift, I'll be updating a Love Drug. ^_^**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

**- RUNO'S POV -**

"Here's your food."A man in black with a mask uttered as he dropped a piece of plate of I-don't-know-what-kind-of-food on it. I'll make sure I won't eat it, of course. I'll probably die eating that than them kidnapping me.

They kept me in a room and removed my handcuff, letting me freely do what I can in the room excluded escaping since it's locked from the outside.

I kept pacing back and forth around the room, worrying what's happening outside.

A few hours later, a couple of big men handcuffed me and brought me out of the room.

* * *

**- DAN'S POV -**

"Please bring my daughter back."Runo's Mom pleaded to me. I assured her. "I will, I promise. I won't let them do anything to her."

It's almost time, and I will never repeat what happened in the past again. Then I felt something hit my back, making me turn around and see what it is. _A crumpled paper?_

I picked it up and read it.

_To you who's here as the knight and shining armor of the little angel, good day._

_Bring the money to this place _ and leave it there. Do anything bad, the angel dies._

I tore the paper into pieces. Damn. I'll kill them!

I immediately went to the place mentioned, and it turned out to be an abandoned warehouse like in the movies. Wow. Very typical of them.

"I have the money! Release her now!"I shouted and my voice echoed around the room. Five black guys appeared before me with guns in their hands.

"Good, give it to us."One of them said.

"Where's Runo?"

"Hand it over."

"The girl first."

"Want us to kill her?"

That shut me up. Ugh. I hate this. I threw the bag at them, and they caught it. They examined the contents of the bag, and while they are feasting over it, I tiptoed to them and tried to get their guns.

"F*ck!"

I felt somebody grabbing me, "Let go of me!"I shouted at them as I punched them on their faces. One of them was already knocked on the ground.

"Bring Runo out! RUNO!"I continued wrestling with them one by one, until they're all lying on the ground.

Where the heck is Runo?

I looked around the warehouse, and I saw a strange door.

"Dan Kuso, it's nice to see you again. Well, you've grown up to a fine young man, isn't it?"I male voice uttered.

Sh*t. He's here, he's really back. _Masquerade._

* * *

**PAnn: That's it for today. Wahaha~ such a lame update, I know. To tell you the truth, I was typing this in the middle of my exams, haha, so don't blame me. I'll be updating as soon as I can since I've been preparing a lot of things for college. **


End file.
